Edd's Exploit
Edd's Exploit is the twenty-third episode of the second season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the forty-ninth episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode, Edward's Exploit. Cast *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Edward *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Henry *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Gordon *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Duck *Roger Baxter (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as BoCo *Tex (from Shining Time Station) as Bill (does not speak) *Rex (from Shining Time Station) as Ben (does not speak) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Bertie (does not speak) *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Lazy Luke (from Wacky Races) as Jem Cole (cameo) *Sedusa (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Stationmaster's Wife (cameo) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "Ten Cents the Tug was giving some visitors a tour of TV Land. It was their last afternoon, and Edd was preparing to take them to meet Tex and Rex. He found it hard to start the heavy flowers." Homer: "Did you see him straining?" Narrator: "Asked Homer." Schemer: "Positively painful." Narrator: "Remarked Schemer." Garfield: "Just pathetic!" Narrator: "Grunted Garfield." Garfield: "He should give up and be preserved before it's too late." Spike: "Shut up!" Narrator: "Burst out Spike." Spike: "You're all jealous. Edd's better than any of you." Roger Baxter: "You're right, Spike." Narrator: "Said Roger." Roger Baxter: "Edd's old, but he'll surprise us all." Edd: "I've done it! We're off! I've done it! We're off!" Narrator: "Said Edd, as he finally puffed out of the station. Tex and Rex were delighted to see the visitors. They loved being photographed. Later, they took the party to the jukebox in a trailer special. Everyone had a splendid time, and the visitors were most impressed. Then, Edd took the visitors home. On the way, the weather changed. Wind and rain buffeted Edd. His sand box failed, and his fireman went in front dropping sand on the road by hand. Suddenly, Edd's feet slipped fiercely, and with a shrieking crack, something broke. The crew inspected the damage. Repairs took some time." Edd's Driver: "One of your shoes broke, Edd." Narrator: "Said his driver." Edd's Driver: "We've taken your other shoe off. Now you're like an old-fashioned kid. Can you get these people home? They must start back tonight." Edd: "I'll try, sir." Narrator: "Promised Edd. Edd puffed and pulled his hardest, but his feet kept slipping and he could not start the heavy flowers. The passengers were anxious. The driver, fireman and guard went along the line making adjustments between the flowers." Edd's Driver: "We've loosened the couplings, Edd. Now you can pick your flowers up one by one, just as you do with goombas." Edd: "That'll be much easier." Narrator: "Said Edd." Edd: "Come on!" Narrator: "He puffed, and moved cautiously forward. The first flower moving helped to start the second, and the second helped the third." Edd: "I've done it! I've done it!" Narrator: "Puffed Edd." Edd's Driver: "Steady, boy!" Narrator: "Warned his driver." Edd's Driver: "Well done, boy! You've got them! You've got them!" Narrator: "And he listened happily to Edd's steady beat as he forged slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, weary, but unbeaten, Edd steamed in. Homer was waiting for the visitors with the special flowers." Edd: "Peep! Peep!" Narrator: "Mayor Adam West angrily pointed to clock, but excited passengers cheered and thanked Edd, his driver and fireman. Spike and Roger saw to it that Edd was left in peace. Garfield and Schemer remained respectfully silent."